Citizen Soldier
by Penelope the Perky Penguin
Summary: DiNozzo's caught up in a robbery. That can't end well... can it? First person POV.


AN: So I had written this a while back for a literary fair, but then I lost it. Thankfully, I had posted it on Facebook and recently remembered that. It's my first NCIS fic, and I'd like to know what you think!

/\_/\_/\

"Citizen Soldiers,  
Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there."  
– Citizen Soldier, Three Doors Down

"Just stay quiet and we'll be alright." He had whispered to me only a moment ago.

I didn't know who the 6 foot, brown-haired, muscular, Armani wearing man was; But he was really good at keeping us customers calm and collected while keeping the situation from escalating.

The situation was bleak. A bookstore containing 15 people, ranging from 15 to 50.

12 were customers, including myself and muscle man.  
3 were robbers.

All three wore masks and baggy clothes to hide their true physique.

The two henchmen, whom I had nicknamed Duck and Goose, were apparently very trigger happy. The leader, whom I had decided to call Rocky, was the only thing keeping them from shooting us all.

Rocky was currently on the phone with the police chief outside.

"No! Give us what we want or we'll kill them all!" Rocky shouted into the phone.

"OK. So maybe the not killing us all plan isn't going so well." I thought.

Rocky paused for a moment, listening. "Alright, fine. We'll send some in a minute."

He hung up the phone and looked at the 12 of us in the corner.

"Everyone pick a number between one and twenty." He said.

"Fourteen." I replied immediately.

"Seventeen." Muscle man said right after.

"The number was eleven." Rocky said after everyone had picked.

He pointed at the 4 who had picked 8, 9, 10 and 11 before pointing at the door, "You four, out."

They quickly got up and moved towards the door.

As soon as they were out the police grabbed them and took them out of sight.

That left 8 customers and the 3 robbers.

For the next thirty minutes the robbers went between arguing between themselves, yelling at us, telling the police chief where to go, and figuring out what they should demand. Holding hostages generally meant demanding something... or so they thought.

They finally decided on 50 thousand dollars.

However, the situation was going downhill... Fast. Muscle man must've realized this too for he suddenly spoke up.

"Excuse m-" He broke off when 3 guns were pointed straight at him.

"What do you want?" the smaller henchman, Duck, demanded.

"I, uh, was just gonna say that I know some people and if I can get a hold of them, they may be able to get you what you want."

"Alright." Goose, the larger henchman, said. "Call them."

Muscle Man went quickly to the phone and called the police line outside.

I only heard his half of the conversation.

"Hey Mac!"

"Yes, of course it's me!"

"Yeah, um, listen, I need you to get Gibbs here. Fast."

"Yes! That is who I mean!"

"If you can't then I'll call him myself."

"Great! Thanks! I owe ya one, alright?"

He hung up and looked at the robbers.

"At least one of the people that can help you will be here soon." He said as he sat back down beside me.

Less than 5 minutes later the phone rang. Rocky answered.

"Yeah?"  
He listened for a moment before turning to Muscle Man.  
"Your name DiNozzo?"

"Yes." He replied, standing to take the phone.

Again, I only heard part of the conversation.

"Hey Gibbs."  
Pause.  
"Yeah."  
Pause again.  
"Remember Sergeant Pierce?"  
Yet another pause.  
"Yeah. Same thing. Fifty grand."

He turned to Rocky, "Front door or back?"

"What?"

"You want the money to come through the front or back?"

"Uh, back." Rocky was clearly confused.

"OK." DiNozzo turned back to the phone. "Yeah, Gibbs, back door."

"Just you, got it."

He quickly hung the receiver back on the base and faced Rocky again.

"Gibbs is gonna come in the back with the money in a duffel bag."

"OK. Sit back down." Goose ordered.

Duck kept watch over us while Rocky and Goose got the guy coming in.

Thirty seconds passed with no sound from the back.

"Hey!" Duck yelled, "What's goin on?"

A second later there was a crash followed by a single gunshot.

DiNozzo must have been expecting this because before Duck could react, he had jumped up and was knocking the gun out of Duck's hand with his left and slugging him with his right.

Duck was on the ground before he could do anything and by that time it was too late.

DiNozzo had a gun, different from the robbers', pointed at Duck.

He spoke calmly, "Freeze, NCIS."

"Good work, DiNozzo." A silver-haired man said as he walked in from the back.

DiNozzo grinned, "Thanks, Boss."

/\_/\

The next hour consisted of getting checked out by the paramedics, even though no one was hurt, writing statements, and wondering who the mysterious NCIS guy was.

My last glimpse of him was when he was getting into a dark blue sedan with three other people, including the silver-haired man.

As the car drove away, I asked myself, "I wonder if I'll ever see him again?"

/\_/\_/\

AN: Review please!


End file.
